prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heresy
|birth_place = Blackpool, England, United Kingdom |death_place= |death_date= |resides= |trainer= |retired= |billed = Sin City |debut = September 2000 }} Johnnie Brannigan (June 11, 1982) is a British professional wrestler and mixed-martial artist, perhaps better known by his ring name Heresy. Since making his debut he has fought all over the UK, Europe and North America holding major championships in many of the organisations he has appeared for. Brannigan is also the head trainer and promoter of UK-based Garage Pro Wrestling he has been accredited the development and training of several wrestlers such as Dylan Roberts, William Gaylord, Ricky J. McKenzie, Chris Echo, Juice, Juggernaut, Voodoo, Harry Doogle and more. As a promoter, Brannigan has been accredited huge successes and gained high praise from critics the world over for Garage Pro Wrestling shows. Biography Born in Blackpool, England, Brannigan attended Kirkham Grammar School from 1989 - 2000 and then onto the University of Central Lancshire. As well as an accomplished rugby player and sportsman as a student, Brannigan also competed in several different sports including shot put and cricket. After playing rugby for both his school and university, he eventually dropped it as his chosen sport in favour of both amateur and pro wrestling. He began competing in real fight competitions in Nottingham between 2000 - 2002 and professional capacity since 2000 until present day. Following a short stint in MMA and similar competitions it was only three months into his wrestling training when he was given his debut for FWF. He wrestled British wrestling legend, Blondie Barrat. Brannigan became a regular with Wigan-based promotion NPWA where he first met fellow British wrestlers TJ Cain, "Dangerous" Damon Leigh, Roxi and Joey Hayes. Since his debut in September 2000 Brannigan has gone onto wrestle all over the UK, Europe and America holding major titles wherever he has been. He is currently one half of the Dutch Professional Wrestling tag team champions along with partner Mark Kodiak. Making history in Holland being the first ever British wrestler to hold the title. Brannigan is known for his hard hitting style, relentless offence and ability to draw any audience anywhere into the match his in ring character "preaches heaven and raises hell". Usually leather jacket clad and with bible in hand, he quickly made a name for himself as one of the premier stars not only in the ring but on the microphone too. Able to deliver exciting interviews that underline his matches. He is also well known for being one of the best talkers on the circuit and having had some hard hitting emotional feuds of recent years with TJ Cain, "Dangerous" Damon Leigh, Bubblegum and Si Valour. In March 2005 he took full control of UK-based wrestling organisation, Garage Pro Wrestling. Having been involved with the company since its conception in early 2003. He took over coaching duties at the training camp along with Damon Leigh in 2004. He still remains the head coach at GPW in their Manchester City Centre gym along with fellow trainers Damon Leigh and Andrew Dickinson. Since taking over the company GPW have gone onto produce some of the best critically acclaimed wrestling shows in Europe. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Breaking Restraints'' (Elevated reverse DDT) **''Doctor Bomb'' (Gut Wrench Sit Out Powerbomb) **''Crypt Keeper Kick'' (Flying Yakuza Kick) **''Devils Gate Slam'' (Sidewalk Slam Variation) **''I-Scream Driver'' or Ice Cream Driver '99 (Michinoku Driver) **''No Way Tope'' (Suicide Dive) **''Cruci-Plex'' (Suplex Variation) **''Welcome To The Planet M/F'' (Spike DVD) **''Go To Church'' **''Bible Bash'' **''Heaven's Fall Out'' **''The Low Line'' **''Mummifier'' **''Straight Jacket Killer'' **''Key Lock Roll'' **''Devil Driver'' **''Dragon Sleeper'' **''Heart Punch'' **''Neck Crank'' **''Lariat'' *'Entrance themes' **"Electric Head Pt. 2 (The Ecstasy)" by White Zombie **"Cowboys From Hell" by Pantera (Used as part of SIN) External links * Profile Category:1982 births Category:2000 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni